


What if warriors?

by xXMystic_GhoulXx



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMystic_GhoulXx/pseuds/xXMystic_GhoulXx
Summary: Basically what if's with warrior catsMostly Au's
Kudos: 2





	What if warriors?

**Author's Note:**

> What if Stonefur lived ?
> 
> Tigerstar told the Riverclan deputy to prove his loyalty to kill the half clan Apprentices Stormpaw and Featherpaw
> 
> But stonefur refuse to.. 
> 
> And this happens

"Stonefur to prove your not a tratior and your loyalty to Tigerclan. Kill these Half clan apprentices!" The massive brown tabby growled Stonefur hisses at the Shadowclan Leader 

The blue gray warrior looked at his leader "Leopardstar you Know this is wrong! What do you wish For me to do ?" Stonefur asks "These are difficult times Stonefur.." The she cat said with a soft tone "As our clan struggle there no room for half clan warriors do as Tigerstar tells you"

Stonefur growled To himself but he looked at Stormpaw and Feathertail.. "I won't let him kill us..we fight him if we have to" the Dark grey Tom licks his sister forehead Stonefur smiled and nodded he looks at Tigerstar then Leopardstar he Quickly Grabs featherpaw by her neck and ran Stormpaw behind him 

"Blackfoot, Dont let them escape !" Tigerstar told his Deputy The white tom ran after them and Tackles Stonefur to the ground kicking some sand up making him drop Featherpaw "Tratior ! Don't deserve to go to starclan half clan!." The shadowclan Deputy pinned the Riverclan Tom but stonefur kicks him off Using his Hind legs and got up quickly his fur bristles and his claws unsheathed "I will not follow a blood thirsty tyrant !" He tackles blackfoot and Slashes his Muzzle the two Tom's Fought... until Blackfoot had Stonefur pinned Again he was about to bite his neck but was tackle by Stormpaw The Apptrince had bitten the Shadowclan deputy in the face his teeth sink in his eyeball before being fling off hitting the dirt the dark grey tom got up weakly Shaking... 

Blackfoot Yowls in Pain covering his injured eye falling to the ground giving stonefur the chance to flee with stormpaw and Featherpaw.. 

So what if Stonefur lived ? Featherpaw and Stormpaw Will had been became Thunderclan Apptrinces soon warriors being named Featherstream and Stormheart Stormheart will had been mates with Squirrelflight instead of Ashfur and Brambleclaw And Featherstream will had been mates Rainwhisker never loves Crowfeather Stonefur will had been riverclan leader after Leopardstar died Mistyfoot will had died and Blackfoot will had been blind but never becomes leader which makes Russetfur becomes leader and her Deputy will be Tawnypelt. The Darkest hour along with The last hope still plays out


End file.
